


Happy Birthday... I'm Sorry?

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: My first attempt at a one-shot.It's the night before Dan's birthday and everything's gone wrong. Phil stays up all night trying to set up something so Dan can have a special day, and Dan wakes up to find Phil laying on the ground in a mess of cake batter and icing.





	Happy Birthday... I'm Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried a one shot before... let's see how it goes.

"No it's okay. I understand. It's fine. We'll figure something out. Yeah, I'll tell him. You too, goodbye." Phil turned off the phone, groaning. He really should have expected this. 

When he'd seen that Britney Spears was playing in London the same day as Dan's birthday and all of a sudden everyone's RSVPs went from 'yes' to 'maybe', he should have made a backup plan. Now literally all of their friends had cancelled. 

Just then, Dan walked into the room, phone clutched tight in his hand, knuckles white.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Phil asked, concerned by the tight line Dan's lips had formed themselves into.

"Great. Perfect. My dad's sick, so my family won't be coming tomorrow. You know what, fuck it! It's fine, I don't even need to do anything for my birthday. I don't care I'm just done dealing with all this shit."

"Dan..." Phil pleaded, but Dan was already storming into his room, shutting the door forcefully.

Phil sighed. Everything that could have gone wrong had. Not just people cancelling, no there was much more. The cake he had ordered to be delivered tonight? He'd taken it, paid, and then turned around, stubbing his toe on the stair and dropping the cake which landed icing-down. One of Phil's presents was three days late in the mail, and tomorrow was a Sunday, so it wouldn't be here for Dan's birthday. 

He felt awful, and he just wanted to find a way to make his friend's birthday anything other than a complete flop. 

Deciding that he was going to do something about it, Phil grabbed his things and made a trip out to the grocery store, returning with everything to make a homemade cake, a card he thought Dan would like that was all black and on the inside just had the words, ' **a card to represent your soul** ', a few balloons, and on a last minute whim, a bouquet of yellow tulips. 

He made his way back to the flat and checked the time. 11:53pm. This was going to be a long night.

Phil set up the tulips in a vase on the table and began mixing batter for the cake.

Dan's birthday might not be what they'd hoped, but he was going to make it a good birthday for Dan, and if no one else would put in the effort, he'd be there and he would make Dan's day special.

He was thinking about this, determined as he held the bowl, mixing somewhat angrily with the wooden spoon, mad that all their friends had cancelled in favor of a stupid concert. 

He stirred faster and faster until all of a sudden the wooden spoon slipped over the edge of the bowl and Phil's arm jerked forward, tipping the bowl which splattered all over the floor. He yelped and pulled it back hard, falling backwards, his elbow hitting the counter and knocking over a bag of flour which tipped over and off the counter as Phil slipped and fell backwards, the cake mix pouring all over him, and the flour falling onto his face and hair to top it off.

Everything hurt.

Fuck.

Today was not his day. Phil sighed as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows to assess the damage, but immediately felt lightheaded, sinking back onto the ground as his head spun. His eyes found the clock. 12:02. Great, it was Dan's birthday, and things were still fucking up.

"Phil?" Phil heard Dan's door opening and cringed. He really didn't want Dan to see him like this. 

There wasn't much he could do, though, as Dan entered the kitchen and looked down at him, mouth open in shock.

"Um... okay... what happened?" Dan asked, clearly unsure what to think of this situation.

"I'm sorry." Phil winced. "I just wanted to do  _something_ to make your birthday special. I think I just made it even worse, though." He sank his head back into a small pillow of flour on the ground, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Phil..." Phil opened one eye in surprise when he heard Dan repressing giggles.

"What?"

"Just... you're a dork. Here, let me help you up." Phil lifted a hand covered in chocolate cake batter coated with flour, taking Dan's hand and allowing Dan to help him to his feet where Phil stumbled a little, still a bit dizzy from hitting his head on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked, still holding Phil's hand with his other hand on Phil's shoulder to steady him.

"Yeah... yeah I'm good." Phil confirmed as he found his balance. He was looking at the ground in embarrassment, disbelieving that  _so much_ could go wrong in one day.

His eyes shot straight back up to meet Dan's in surprise when he felt Dan's long thin fingers brush some of the batter off Phil's forehead, moving his matted hair to the side in the same movement. 

He watched Dan's eyes as they moved over his face, his fingers following his eyes as he found the different spots of batter and flour on Phil's face, gently rubbing them off. Phil sighed, grateful, but he was also tingling at Dan's closeness.

Dan started at his forehead then moved to his right cheek, pulling off a matted splatter of batter and flour from the hollow of his cheekbone. Then he moved to Phil's chin and jawline, pulling out the bits of food from Phil's stubble that had grown in since he hadn't shaved since the morning. From there he got a little off Phil's ear, then his nose, then his eyebrow. 

Dan looked down into Phil's eyes curiously and Phil licked his lips nervously, tasting a bit of chocolate there. Dan's eyes flickered down and he looked back up one last time before leaning in and closing his eyes. 

When Dan pulled back, he had chocolate batter on his mouth too.

"Happy birthday." whispered Phil, and Dan smiled.

"It's my best one yet."


End file.
